Secret Book
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Leo cherche Takumi qui a loupé un de leurs rendez-vous quotidiens. Quand il le retrouve, celui-ci écrit dans un livre mais que contient-il ? Et pourquoi l'archer veut-il à tout prix ne pas le montrer à son ami ?


_Pairing : Leo x Takumi_

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages.

* * *

 **SECRET BOOK**

* * *

Leo cherchait Takumi. Ils devaient normalement se retrouver aux archives à 13h comme convenu mais l'archer n'était pas venu. Il savait bien que ce dernier n'était pourtant pas du genre à se désister sans au moins une bonne raison alors il était parti à sa recherche. Après 15 bonnes minutes de fouilles intensives, il trouva finalement le prince Hoshidian dans un des salons qui bordait les chambres. Seul, assit dans un sofa, il griffonnait des notes dans un livre à couverture assez simple, brune, abordant pourtant des reliefs argents et dorés brodés.

\- Takumi.

\- Oh, euh, ah...Leo.

Aussitôt, il referma le bouquin et le déposa à ses côtés presque comme si il voulait le cacher. Le blond, curieux de ce comportement de personne prise en flagrant délit dans son plus grand secret, s'assit aux côtés de l'argenté qui avait reprit, entre temps, un air neutre.

\- Tu n'es pas venu. Fit remarquer le prince Nohrian poliment mais d'une voix un peu froide (lui vexé ? nan, nan pas du tout)

\- Désolé, j'étais assez occupé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Rien qui...ne te concerne.

\- Takumi...

\- Leo...

À ce moment-là, comme prit d'un élan joueur, Leo fit une action qui allait changer sa vie il se jeta littéralement sur Takumi dans l'espoir d'arracher le précieux livre. Ils roulèrent, tombèrent même du canapé, arrachant un cri de surprise (et un peu de douleur aussi) aux deux, le manuscrit lui-même chuta et s'ouvrit. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour le saisir, le blond prit conscience de leurs positions : assis sur la bassin de l'argenté, penché en avant, il avait le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami et maintenait l'une de ses mains alors que leurs autres reposaient au sol pour éviter l'effondrement de la structure, leurs jambes, quant à elles, formaient un enchevêtrement très collé-serré. Takumi dût s'en rendre compte aussi car les deux prirent une teinte rosée si quiconque pénétrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'il y aurait confusion sur l'affaire. Ils se redressèrent, chacun de leur côté, et Leo aperçut le carnet.

\- NE LIS PAS ! S'écria l'archer brusquement.

Mais c'était trop tard et rien que le court passage qu'il lut avant de se faire reprendre le livre suffit à le surprendre et l'émouvoir tant l'écriture était belle et douce.

« (…) j'étais un peu sceptique au début et c'est finalement sur une réflexion d'Hinoka que je m'en suis rendu compte. J'aime son caractère, sa manière de parler, le fait qu'on ait tant de points communs et qu'il me comprenne, j'aime ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus (à vérifier) pétillants et animés à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu le détester vu combien je suis fou de lui et je me hais de l'aimer et de ne pas être une fille car comment il pourrait m'aimer moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer, j'ai bien trop peur de le perdre. D'autant plus que ce royaumes ne voudra jamais de deux princes ensemble mais je l'aime (..) »

Takumi reprit le journal de ses mains avec brusquerie, les yeux rouges et le regard baissé, il semblait sur le point de pleurer et ne voulait plus regarder l'autre de peur de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Le Nohrian avait mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état-là de fragilité.

\- Tu l'as lu... ?

Leo aurait voulu mentir mais le ton de l'argenté le persuada d'être honnête. Ce bouquin...était-ce par rapport à lui ? Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine et il sut parfaitement y mettre un nom, car il la ressentait déjà depuis un certain temps.

\- Oui j'ai lu un passage.

\- J-..jusqu'à où ?

\- Takumi est-ce que...ça parle de moi ?

\- ...Oui...

\- Oh dieu...

Il soupira de bonheur, toute inquiétude envolée, le trouble avait laissé place et il se sentait soulagé. L'autre prince dût croire que c'était d'horreur car sa mine se ferma son regard se voila davantage et il commença, malgré lui et ce qu'il essayait de cacher, à trembler.

\- Écoutes Takumi, je-

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je suis désolé, okay ? Désolé de t'aimer alors faisons juste comme si rien n'était arrivé et que-

\- Non. Je refuse d'ignorer ça parce que...ça me rend heureux. Je t'aime aussi Takumi et que l'on soit deux princes ou non, le royaume fera avec, on s'en fout.

\- ...Tu as raison...donc on peut die qu'on sort ensembles maintenant ?

\- Oui mais d'abord...

D'un geste plein de spontanéité qui l'étonna lui-même, il vint cueillir les lèvres de son, à présent, petit ami. Ce fut un baiser doux, un peu maladroit le premier, mais tellement amoureux. Ils se mirent à rire, débarrassés de leurs angoisses, avec leurs cœurs qui s'envolaient librement, portés par le vent de l'amour, puissants et invincibles.

\- Hey Takumi, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Leo.

Ce pouvait bien être eux deux contre le monde entier, ils s'en fichaient.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

C'est court et je sais, c'est toujours pas la suite de ''Gravé sur mon cœur'', elle arrive, c'est juste que vu que je teste des choses différentes, ça prend plus de temps et puis je reviens tout juste de deux semaines de vacances où j'ai pas forcément eu envie de les passer à écrire, Mwef. Bon je suis tellement dégoûtée de pas pouvoir les mettre en soutien S (snifsnif) donc ça devrait se passer quelque part après le soutien A...J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars.


End file.
